Boxers or Booty? A Percy Jackson Classic
by Earth Soldier
Summary: Percy recently discovered something in his bed...like all teenage boys he has to release those hormones ;), but this seaweed for kelp brains too horny to notice..something off hehe read to find out


**A/N: ****Hey Guys its Niko, I know I haven't written in a very long time due to personal issues and recent school activity. I want all of you guys to know I am ok, I am really sorry that I had to put you through what I described in my last story. I have to get it out so basically it's been a year since Johnny forced me into a relationship with him, but I managed to get the courage and tell him to fuck off as well as everyone else that has abused me. Were broken up now and everything is alright, I've been doing therapy and I'm all stable now. I feel much better and I want to continue writing and please keep reading my stories I promise I'll try update every week or every other week since I'm going to be in college now I am going to be a lot busier than normal like during my high school year. This story I have written has nothing to do with my personal life, it's all back to Percy Jackson **** and maybe I might throw in some Heroes of Olympus characters like Hazel, Jason, Leo and who knows else. Enjoy!**

Percy was walking toward the dining pavilion, tired from sword practice and ready to scarf down some food. He got in line with everyone else, moving slowly and impatiently twirling Riptide in pen form around his fingers. He asked for some mashed potatoes, gravy, steak, fries, and a coke. The lady handed him his dinner and he walked over to the Poseidon table. He was the only guy sitting there since Tyson was back in the underwater kingdom and his Dad hadn't decided to sire any other siblings for him yet. Percy took his fork and jabbed at his mashed potatoes hungrily mashing them down his throat with the delicious medium rare steak. He took several gulps from the coke and burped. He heard at the Athena table some girls made some disgusted noises and he made eye contact with his beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase who was staring daggers at him but was glowing red in embarrassment of her boyfriend belching in front of everyone.

The Ares table was howling with laughter and Clarisse boomed, "Nice one Percy! You have the manners of an Ares child, but not the skills of a great warrior like we champions."

"Why don't you shut up Clarisse and go shove a spear down your throat," Percy chuckled.

Clarisse snarled and got up angrily but her siblings held her down just as Chiron entered the dining area and started to speak.

"Demigods, it's another wonderful camp session with you this summer and I'd I like to toast the recent graduates from their normal high schools this year."

Everyone started clapping, whistling, cheering and giving the seniors a pat on the back. Percy smiled and knew he was home with his friends, family, and most importantly girlfriend. He took a few more sips from his coke and ate the rest of his food and dumped the remains of his dinner in the fire pit as an offering to the Gods and his father. He was walking back to his cabin, looking down at the ground, hands shoved in pockets and thinking deeply. All of the sudden, someone crashed into Percy and both tumbled to the ground cursing and trying to get off one another.

"Watch where you're going asshole!"

Percy replied, "No you watch it jerk, I was walking until you decided to bump into me."

Percy was still in a daze as well as the stranger who was on top of him grabbing Percy by his blue shirt with his fists. His vision came back and Percy muttered, "Nico?"

The curious figure looked down at the person who he was on top of and said, "Percy?" with wide eyes.

Percy smiled a big grin and couldn't believe he'd literally bumped into Nico. He was secretly happy he managed to catch Nico on such a short notice as Percy wanted to go to bed.

Nico on the other hand was blushing and trying to get off Percy in a panic but Percy chuckled and held down on Nico's hands and said, "Wow Nico, haven't seen you in forever. It's been more than a year right? You look great by the way, did you change?"

Nico stopped wiggling around and just sat on Percy awkwardly in the middle of the path while trying to tug occasionally away from Percy.

From Percy's point of view he was shocked and in awe at how much Nico had changed over the year. Nico in the past had been shorter, skinnier, and paler but now puberty had done its job at transforming Nico into a complete different person physically and emotionally. Percy glazed over Nico's body and face. Nico's hair had grown out a little longer into bangs swept across his face but now long-long just enough to make him have a medium length. His face was the part that got Percy's attention the most, Nico's eyes were still as dark as the night but Aphrodite must have felt sorry for the poor soul and blessed Nico with a lighter shade of Hazel-nut dark eyes which reflected a kind of dark forestry look. His cheekbones weren't broader but had amazingly transformed into high cheek bones like a lady's would. His nose was the cutest part, wait what Percy thought? His eyebrows were a light darker and dipped down in a feminine way. And most of all Nico's lips seemed to be thinner, but still the same rare smile occasionally. The only other part Percy could feel physically was Nico's body, it felt amazing and weird to have Nico on top of him. Nico was the kind of person if you touched or felt him or even jokingly poked at him your life would end on the spot but for Percy it was different. When Percy moved Nico's body connected perfectly allowing Percy to feel Nico's new body form of an hourglass wide-hip curve form making Percy moan lowly which luckily Nico didn't hear. Annabeth would kill Percy if she found out he thought Nico' body was much greater than her.s

Nico squealed, "Percy let me go! Please people are coming and I don't want to be seen," Nico said while pushing off from Percy and running back to his cabin. Percy was still in a trance of short lived amazing experience of Nico's body on top of his. The weird thing Percy kept trying to hide away and make go away was his forming erection which would be clearly visible if he stood up. Percy dashed back to his cabin and jumped on his bed and groaned into the pillow. It had been a long day for Percy, driving back camp which took two hours, unpack everything from the car, move it back to his cabin and then go straight to sword training practice.

Percy realized he was on top of something and reached under the sheets to find a black pair of underwear. His mouth dropped, he couldn't believe his luck. Percy was secretly a complete pervert and freak. He had a sexual fantasy of Annabeth wearing a school skirt hiking it up with nothing underneath and throwing her black lingerie at him. He realized Annabeth had spent the night at his cabin last month and she must have forgotten to take her underwear back. He decided he needed to release since his erection was now at the tipping point and was becoming throbbing sore.

He removed his boxers and shirt, pumped his manhood a few times and put the butt part of the underwear around his shaft and the front covering his ball area massaging it with the soft fabric. Percy had never felt so great and jacked off for several minutes pumping hard and eventually he cried in pleasure and released one of the biggest loads he had ever shot in his entire teenage life.

The underwear was drenched in his cum from top to bottom and inside and out. Percy commanded the fountain to shoot some water towards him and washed himself to get the sweat he had worked up during his pleasure session and took several gulps to satisfy his thirst. Percy let his head fall back on the soft pillow and sighed in content at what a wonderful evening it was.

Percy opened his eyes again and noticed something on the underwear. He reached for the black material opened it up and looked at the tag. Percy snickered and again couldn't believe he was about to find out his girlfriend's size of underwear. He turned the tag over and his face morphed into an expression of horror, shock, and bewilderment. Percy's hands began to shake and his throat became dry and he started to stutter what the fuck, what the hell, no fucking way I can't believe this I just did not-he held up the underwear to take a closer look and started to shake his head in horror of what he had just done.

Just then someone came knocking on the door, entering without permission, and that could only mean one thing Nico Di Angelo.

"Hey Percy, sorry to bother you and sorry about earlier I feel bad and was just wondering if you have seen a pair of my black boxers I left in your room during our last sleepover?"

Percy looked in shock at Nico and the horror across Percy's face only confirmed Nico's question and Nico looked back equally in shock with anger, horror, surprise and bewilderment at what Percy was holding in his hand up in front of him, his sexy black boxers that could be mistaken for a girl's booty shorts.


End file.
